Broken Memories
by ParkerFallon
Summary: Sev was lost on Kaskyyyk during the hours leading up to the infamous Order Sixty-Six. But he found a companion and a friend named Halle there, who helps him begin a rebellion against the Imperial forces who occupy the planet. In the midst of this, he is forced to deal with emotions and trials he has never felt before, especially for a female like Halle.
1. Prologue

_Wind. That's all I feel. The soft touch of a cold wind._

_My sight is blurred, just dark lines that have no form, no meaning to my eyes. _

_My hearing is muted; the sounds of the battle ringing out like gongs, but to me they are as faint as a whisper. _

_Blood pours from my mouth like a fountain of red. It tastes salty and wet. It pools around my cracked and dirty hands and onto the rocky, dry, earth below me. _

_I can barely move. My legs are stiffened like metal beams, and my neck and arms are paralyzed. But I keep moving. I push myself upwards and onto my feet. My boots are gone, probably blown off in the explosion. I stumble blindly forwards, the stones in the ground cutting into my bare feet an dmaking them bleed more. The pain doesn't register; I'm already numb from the frigid air. I can see the cliff-side just over the slope, the only thing not fuzzy in my sight. If I can just make it through the fighting armies..._

_A laser bolt slams into the back of my knee. This time the blow strikes a nerve, and the pain rushes up to my head. I can hear myself scream and feel my legs crumpling. I close my eyes to block out the pain. It works somewhat, so I crawl agonizingly slow up the slope, ducking my head whenever a laser or shards of armor flies by me. I soon reach the cliff. I need to get away from here. This isn't my fight. _

_I hope I have enough strength to climb down the steep rock. I try to swing myself down over the cliff, but I have overestimated my abilities in this state. My hands grope for the small ledge I can use to start my slow descent, but they find nothing but the open sky. _

_My body is beginning to shut down. I am going to die here, right now. Once I hit the bottom of the mountain and into the gorge, I'm nothing but a broken body. But as I fall, I think about the months leading up to this moment. My time spent with the love of my life. The time I shared with Sev. _


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

_"You'll only survive if it's beaten into you. _

_Then, that's when_

_you'll know you want to live"  
_

-_Cuy'val Dar_ Training Sergeant

Walon Vau, to his commando

battalion during training.

"Scorch!"

No answer.

"Fixer!"

Again, there was silence.

"Boss!?"

After one last vain shout into the comm, I gave up trying. They were probably gone. Etain or _shabla_ Master Yoda would have pulled them out. I can't really blame them.

I began to focus on the enemy once again. The Geonosians swarmed at me, their pulse blasters blazing. I dodged, ducked, and rolled into the safety of a cluster of thick wroshyr trees, just missing a blast to the head.

I was breathing hard. This wasn't an unusual place for me to be in, but the concept of being alone, totally alone, was not normal. I was used to having my brothers of Delta Squad beside me. Scorch with his dry sense of humor, Boss and his barking orders, and Fixer with his quiet intelligence. I could survive. I _was_ a survivor, thanks to Walon Vau's training. But I was part of a team, not a solo-commando.

For the first time in my short life, I was terrified.

I checked my ammo supplies. They were nearly full; I had just loaded before we went in, and I had four rounds left. That was fortunate. I took a breath before rolling out from the roots and rapidly firing at the bugs, hitting almost every target I aimed at.

_3,263 down, _I thought dryly to myself. I was nearly to my goal of avenging all 4,982 Republic Commandos who perished on Geonosis in the first battle of the War. But I pushed that aside for the moment. If I didn't make it out of this forest alive and reach the Wookie outpost on the other side of the plains, I would never make it back to my squad.

The Geo laserfire ceased after who-knows-what time. I could have been there and hour, or maybe a few minutes. I probably wouldn't find out if I didn't get out of the forest. I clipped my DC-17 to my belt as I scanned the area, counting the number of slain bugs.

"Three-thousand, three-hundred and twelve," I muttered to myself. That was good. Even closer. I shook my head and adjusted my helmet. I could spot a small opening in the massive tree-trunks and began to head towards it.

The buzzing of insect wings reached the audio receptors of my bucket. I whirled around and met the grubby claws of a Geonosian. I shouted with fury and swatted at the bug with the vibro-blade hidden in the glove of my armor. I slashed at it and saw yellow-ish liquid splash onto my gauntlets. The severed legs of a bug lay at my feet, and the little wretch was nowhere to be seen. I would count it as dead. It probably would be soon.

I moved on, my willpower to live overcoming all my thoughts. I defaulted to training, dodging the lower branches of the wroshyrs and stepping through the thick foliage. The sounds of the huge dragonflies that inhabited Kashyyyk, Can-cells, filled my helmet. I felt like I should shut off the sound, but I let it go. I wouldn't be able to tell if any bugs or worse things would attack.

* * *

I had been going at least an hour before I reached the end of the woods. The light was fading by now, points of light that were the stars appearing in the skies. I gazed around at the lush plain before me. I could see smoke at the edge of the woods where some unfortunate Seppie ship had crashed.  
I turned my head to the center of the meadow, and I froze. I had never seen such a morbid and horrifying sight before. It was betrayal. It was proving a point Scorch had made once, one point I had dismissed many times over. It just could not happen! But it was. All the years of training and battle had come to this:

The Grand Army of the Republic was burning Kashyyyk.

I watched with pure fury as the clones of the 41st Elite Corps used their blasters to set fire to the great wroshyr trees where Wookie command platforms and homes were built around. The natives themselves were retaliating, but all in vain. The Wookie chieftains were trying desperately to rally their people, but the troopers, my brothers, were firing into their ranks, even loosing mortars on them. The great people roared with anger and fear as their dead were heaped mercilessly into the ruins of the trees for cremation. The remaining Wookies were rounded up onto gunships and prodded like nerf beasts.

I saw one female scream in outrage as her son was thrown into the fire by the troopers, his cries ringing out through the field. They ended his life quickly, then grabbed the mother and forced her to her knees. They loaded their Deecees.

I snapped back to my senses. My mind filled with only hatred for these men, I ripped my own blaster from my belt. I heard the clip snap and fall into the thick grass, but I didn't care. I checked my rounds: two left. I held the DC-17 in a sniper position and placed my finger on the trigger. Without hesitation or even thinking, I pulled my finger back. And again. And again. And again. Whatever blaster bolts hit me, I didn't notice. All I did know was that with each shot I fired, one trooper, one murderer, fell.


End file.
